


Winter Break Romance

by Professor_Tahiri



Series: Hogwarts Love Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri





	Winter Break Romance

Katrina stepped off the train and stretched her back, waiting for her girlfriend to descend too. Ariana was only a couple steps behind the brunette and joined her on the platform a couple seconds later. "Does it seem like the train rides are getting longer to you?" the redhead asked, glancing at her girlfriend. Katrina smiled to Ariana and nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. But that just means more time together." Ariana giggled and kissed Katrina's forehead. "We have the whole winter break together, babe." Katrina beamed at this and nodded emphatically. "I know! I'm so excited!" Both girls glanced around the platform, then bid their friends farewell. "My dad should be around here somewhere," Ariana said, biting her lip. He hadn't forgotten, had he? Then Katrina spotted Joey, Ariana's older brother.

"Hey Joey!" Katrina called, waved and dragged Ariana over to him. "Hey girls!" Joey called, then hugged both of them together. "Dad sent me to get you today. Got your stuff?" Kat and Ari glanced at each other, then Katrina patted the bag she was carrying. "We didn't need too much." Joey nodded, then smirked at the girls. "Alright then, the car is outside. Shall we?" Both girls nodded and followed Ariana's older brother from the platform. Back in the Muggle world, Katrina held tightly to Ariana's hand as they walked. While she had been adapting to being surrounded by it, Katrina was still a little iffy about being in such a crowded place. But lo and behold, they emerged onto the street and found the Hawthorne's family car. 

The girls slid into the back seat together while Joey got into the driver's side. "Just... no snogging while I'm driving, alright?" Ariana glanced at her girlfriend, smirked and then looked back to her brother. "No promises." The girls giggled and Joey rolled his eyes. The drive to Upper Barnton didn't take too long, and mercifully to Joey, there was only minor kissing from the back seat. Ariana slipped out of the car first, followed by Katrina. The girls ran into the house, exciting to be home for break. Joey just shook his head and smirked. Racing up the stairs, Ariana and Katrina tore into her room. "Let's get changed so we can play in the snow!" Ariana exclaimed. Katrina nodded and both girls started changed.

It wasn't something new, for them to change in front of each other. They'd been doing it since they met at eleven. But this time, as Ariana removed her clothes, Katrina felt something different charge through her. She blushed and looked away, changing from her traveling clothes into something warmer. Ariana noticed Katrina's blush and averted gaze. Her eyes wandered over her girlfriend's body and she too felt those charges. A blush crept to Ariana's cheeks as well and she opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out, so she dressed in her warm clothes too.

Outside, the girls had a blast. They built snowmen and a fort, had a snow ball fight with Joey, drank hot chocolate on the porch... The sun was setting when the girls pulled in, shivering and cold. Taking off their coats and boots by the door in the living room, the girls headed upstairs to dress in warm clothes before dinner. Ariana stepped into her closet as Katrina stripped off her wet clothes. However, she peeked out to watch as Katrina removed her undergarments. A blush crept to Ariana's cheeks as she saw her girlfriend's form. Hurriedly, Ariana changed out of her wet clothes and stepped from the closet. By the time she did, Katrina was already mostly dressed. "I'm famished," Katrina said, smiling at her girlfriend. But Ariana couldn't get the image of her naked body from her mind, so she merely nodded.

All throughout dinner, Ariana kept looked at Katrina and blushing, the image popping back into her head. After she finished, she quickly excused herself and ran upstairs. Kat frowned, but finished eating before going upstairs. Slowly, she pushed open Ariana's bedroom door. "Ari, are you okay?" she asked nervously, hoping she hadn't done anything to upset her girlfriend. "Close the door," came Ariana's reply, nervousness dripping from her voice. Katrina obliged, shutting the door behind her. "Lock it?" called Ari's voice again, still nervous. What's going on? Kat wondered to herself as she locked the door. And where the heck is she?

Katrina's mental questions were answered a moment later when Ariana stepped out of the closet. She was entirely naked, her clothes discarded in the closet. Katrina gasped, blushed and averted her eyes. "I...I saw you change... Saw you all the way naked..." Ariana started, and Katrina could hear the guilt in her voice. Before she knew what she was doing, Katrina hugged Ariana. "You're gorgeous," Ariana said, hugging her girlfriend. Katrina looked Ariana in the eyes and smiled, a blush dominating her cheeks. "You are too," Kat said and stepped out of her shoes. Ariana looked down. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking up as Kat pulled her shirt off. 

"Something I've wanted to do for a while." She pushed off her sweatpants, then unclasped her bra. Ariana watched as her undergarment fell away. Then Kat slipped off her panties and stood in the nude with her girlfriend. Both girls were already blushing, but that deepened when Katrina pressed her naked body against Ariana's and kissed her hard. The warmth emanating from Katrina's body sent a chill down Ariana's back and when she slid her arms around Kat's neck, it felt like electricity flowed through her. But when Katrina slipped her arms around Ari's bare waist... well, it felt like she might just faint. Both of their hearts were hammering as they stood, naked and entwined, tongue wrestling. Ariana pulled away from the kiss, looking deeply into Katrina's eyes.

Then she flopped onto her bed, dragging Katrina down beside her. She rolled on top of the brunette, kissing her hard and passionately. Katrina's hand snaked around her waist, tracing patterns up and down her back. Each graze of Kat's nails sent shivers down Ariana's spine, but they didn't stop her kissing. Ari pulled her lips away from Kat's, but she didn't stop kissing. She kissed a trail across Katrina's cheek, to her ear and down to her neck. An audible moan escaped from Katrina's lips as Ariana kissed her neck. So she did it again, placing lots of kisses on her girlfriend's neck. Each kiss earned her another moan. She kissed down from her neck to her collarbone. Katrina shivered and smiled at Ariana.

It was now Katrina's turn to be dominant, as she flipped Ariana onto her back. The brunette playfully pinned her girlfriend to the bed and kissed her hard, then let her hands wander. As Katrina's tongue snaked into Ariana's mouth, her hands wandered over Ariana's arms, over her shoulders and finally settled on her breasts. When Katrina's hands touched her breasts, Ariana moaned into Kat's mouth. Slowly, she began to rub Ari's breasts, eliciting all sorts of moans from her. Katrina broke their kiss, trailing her lips down Ari's chin, over her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. Ariana seized a grasp of Kat's hair and moaned, but that didn't stop Katrina. She moaned when Ariana pulled her hair and rolled her tongue around one of Ari's nipples. Ariana had to bite her finger to stop from moaning too loudly. After all, the rest of her family was home.

Kat's tongue teased Ariana as she rolled it around, making Ariana stifle more moans. Soon, both girls were significantly prepared for what was going to happen. Katrina kissed up to Ariana's lips and moved beside her. Ariana rolled onto her side and smiled at Katrina. "I love you Ari," Katrina said, smiling. Ariana's smile widened. "I love you too Katrina. Are you ready?" Katrina nodded and both girls lowered their hands. Katrina's hand came to a rest on Ariana's vagina, while Ari's rest on Kat's. "One," Katrina said. "Two," Ariana responded. "Three," both girls said together. Then they slid their fingers into each other. Katrina gasped as she felt Ariana's fingers push into her and tear her hymen. But it wasn't a gasp of pain. Ariana meanwhile, moaned as Katrina's fingers entered her and did the same. 

Slowly, they began moving their fingers into each other, moaning almost in unison. Katrina's eyes search Ariana's as they fingered each other. The love she saw there warmed her heart and Katrina tipped her head forward, kissing her girlfriend. Ariana returned the kiss happily, loving the feeling of her girlfriend inside her. The girls started moving their fingers faster, feeling a strange surge building within them. Katrina's moans tore through her kiss and she needed to bury her face in the pillow to muffle them. Ariana did the same as the feelings became so intense. Their fingers moved faster and faster as their bodies provided more lubrication. Finally, Katrina cried out, biting the pillow. Her orgasm released and she came on Ariana's fingers. Ari's came a couple seconds later, but she bit her lip instead. As her orgasm released, she came on Katrina's fingers.

Breathing heavily, the girls gingerly removed their fingers from each other and curled their bodies together. "Mer... Merlin's.... beard..." Katrina gasped, snuggling against Ariana. "Yeah.... wow..." Ari responded, kissing Katrina. The brunette allowed Ariana to pull her into a kiss, her lips lingering on Ari's a few moments longer. Stroking Ariana's cheek and feeling her breathing restoring, Katrina said, "Nothing is going to be the same between us anymore." Ariana smiled and nodded. "No, because we're one now. I hold a part of you, and you a part of me." Katrina's eyes locked on Ariana's and she smiled. "I love you so much." Ariana pressed her lips against Katrina's. "I love you so much too." The girls laid there in each others arms, eyes locked until they both fell asleep.


End file.
